The Wedding Date
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Jenny is invited to a wedding and Jethro is her plus one... Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or any characters/backstories.


Author's note - Just a short Jibbs story loosely based in the song Gangsters by LOLO. May turn into a proper story if you want. Please review. Enjoy!

Jenny had dated many agents in her time, but none quite like Jethro. He was different. For him it wasn't all physical, no he liked to sit and talk rather than other things. That was one of the reasons she loved him. Giving him up was the biggest mistake of her life and today was her chance to make it up. It was the wedding of one of her old school friends and she had asked Gibbs to accompany her. She hated turning up to weddings without a date. All the drunk men trying to make a move on her, all the older women nagging her about her singleness. She hated the seating most of all. The married guests sat with their other halves and she was left on a table with the other singleton's. Admittedly she had made a few friends at weddings but not many women she knew were unmarried or not in a relationship. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had chosen a midnight blue full length dress that hugged her curves and came in at all the right places. It went out a little at the waist where it was held with a blue and gold belt. She had a matching hat that sat over her hair which was done in a rushed half up half down style, leaving her fringe down. Her shoes were also blue with bows on the toe. Her gold clutch lay on the dressing table. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She grabbed the bag as she went downstairs to open the door. Outside stood Jethro in a black suit and bow tie. He seemed to have read her mind for in his pocket was a midnight blue handkerchief. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw him. He smiled when he saw her face. Seeing his smile made her weak at the knees. "Wow! You scrub up pretty nicely." she said once she had invited him in.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" he joked.

"Do you want a drink? We only have to set off in half an hour."

"Sure."

"Coffee?"

"Oh Jen, you know me so well! Where'd ya get the dress from anyway?"

"Why? Do you like it?" she smirked.

"You look amazing Jen, gorgeous even!" She felt his hands on her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck and it was making her shiver with memories.

""Thanks so much for agreeing to come. You know what weddings are like when you're in your own." she was determined not to be distracted by him.

"Tell me about it!" His hands moved further round her waist and his chin was resting on her shoulder, his smell enveloping her and making her dizzy.

"I mean it Jethro. I wanted you to cone not just to save me from the nagging aunts and sweaty men, there was a reason I chose you."

"Oh yeah?" his tone was playful and she was reminded much of the way Tony acts around Ziva.

"You remember our time in Paris?"

"Can't forget it! Loved every minute!"

"Giving you up was the biggest mistake of my life and I want to try and make it up." he kissed her in the nape of her neck.

"How?" he said as he continued to press kisses up her neck and on her jawline.

"That's where I struggle." she heard him let out a chuckle before she turned to face him, still in his embrace. She reached her hands to his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes locked with his and her heart gave in when she saw a flicker of a smirk on his face. Without breaking eye contact she leaned in. The gap between them quickly closed as their lips met. She captured his bottom lip in her mouth. Her grip around his neck tightened as their kiss grew more fierce. She could feel his hands travelling up her body as she ran her hands through his hair. When they broke apart the smirk was still on his face. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye. Suddenly the ground went from below her as he picked her up bridal style. She clung to his neck as their lips met once more. She was being dropped onto the sofa and could feel Gibbs' weight on her. "Jethro," she said as she became aware of the time, "we need to go." with a sigh he stood up and held his hand out. He took hold of her arm and led her to his car, opening the door for her. When set off he reached out his hand for hers as they drove off to the wedding.


End file.
